


Переправа

by ChicotFP



Series: Осада непокорных Афин [3]
Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicotFP/pseuds/ChicotFP





	Переправа

Прости, дела задержали меня сегодня.- прошептал Александр с нежной и виноватой улыбкой на усталом и исхудавшем лице. – Отчет Неарха затянулся. Не хотел заставлять тебя ждать.

\- Я думал, ты сегодня опять пойдешь на посиделки к Медию или Пердикке…-тихий голос прозвучал мелодией для царя, утомленного распрями на прошлом совете.

Александр медленно наклонился, взглянул в прекрасное и спокойное лицо своего друга, заботливо поправил непослушную прядь, упавшую на лоб и запечатлел легкий поцелуй на красивых губах.

\- Нет, я же обещал, что приду.. я бы все равно пришел, ты же знаешь.

-Знаю, ты всегда приходишь… И в последнее время все чаще об руку с Дионисом. Але, не стоит…

\- О, не начинай! - Александр раздраженно фыркнул и страдальчески возвел глаза к каменному красиво расписанному своду.

\- Я просто прошу тебя не идти у них на поводу.- голос хилиарха звучал встревожено - Вино не самый лучший советчик. Особенно в выборе друзей.

\- Вино помогает расслабиться. А они…я знаю, что они не друзья мне, но им совсем не обязательно знать, что и я им не друг. Впереди поход, самое большее через месяц мы тронемся в путь.

\- Неарх все подготовил?

\- Да, как раз об этом сегодня докладывал. Большинство кораблей уже спущены на реку и готовы к отплытию, осталось только закончить с провиантом.

-Кого ты теперь думаешь оставить регентом?

\- Я собирался оставить Пердикку. У него хорошие административные способности, и в случае военной угрозы, он тоже сможет справиться. Не даром он столько раз отправлялся с тобой выполнять мои поручения, он многое от тебя перенял, филэ.

\- То есть, если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе, ты бы оставил в Вавилоне меня?

\- О, не говори глупостей! – Александр укоризненно взглянул на своего друга и капризно дернул головой.

-А если бы я захотел, ты бы оставил мне империю на время похода? – теперь в голосе Гефестиона слышалось искреннее любопытство, что случалось редко. Александр наклонился к самому уху друга и прошептал:

\- Я бы подарил ее тебе, только пожелай.

\- В это охотно я верю! – рассмеялся хилиарх – Ты бы с превеликим удовольствием свалил на мои плечи заботы о твоей гигантской империи, со всеми ее провинциями и сатрапами, о твоих неугомонных женах, заботах о наследнике, казне, суде и всему остальному, что ты считаешь настоящим занудством, пока сам бы ты носился от Индии до Столбов Геракла покоряя все что только можно покорить и добавляя мне тем самым головной боли.

\- Ты сегодня слишком много бурчишь, заметил? – царь иронично изогнул бровь и усмехнулся.

\- Имею полное право... –начал было Гефестион, но Александр приложил палец к его устам и склонился так низко, что коснулся лбом лба любимого.

\- Нет, не имеешь…я бы никогда не оставил тебя здесь.

\- Я знаю, прости…

\- Я вообще не хочу отпускать тебя, ты же знаешь! Я не хочу…

\- Это не на долго, Але.

Александр подошел к сосуду с вином и налил до краев две богато украшенные золотые чаши. Грустная улыбка тронула его губы.

-А помнишь, когда то у нас была одна бронзовая чаша на двоих…

\- …и мы ее прятали от твоего эпирского Цербера, чтобы было из чего пить сворованное с кухни вино холодными зимними вечерами в Миезе.

\- Это было так давно… и так недавно.

\- И все таки, поосторожнее с вином, любовь моя.

\- Зануда.

\- Кто-то из нас двоих просто обязан быть благоразумным.

\- Да, ты всегда был моим голосом чистого разума…Ты ведь слышал? Они считают меня сумасшедшим…

\- Идиоты… -рыкнул Гефестион, но потом добавил уже с улыбкой- А вообще, это не новость. Большинство из них окрестило тебя сумасшедшим сразу после того, как ты отказался вернуться в Македонию после завоевания Персии и решил двигаться дальше, на Восток.

\- Теперь у них добавилось причин…я уже и сам порой не уверен…

\- Нет, даже не смей думать об этом.

\- Ты ведь не оставишь меня?

\- Але…

\- Ты ведь будешь по прежнему рядом после завтрашнего дня? Пообещай!

\- Я клянусь, я никогда не покину тебя, любовь моя, слышишь? Я клялся в этом прежде и клянусь вновь.

\- Тогда я смогу.

\- Ты должен. Так надо. Мы и так с этим затянули.

Царь обессилено положил голову на плечо друга и глубоко вдохнул, стремясь впитать в себя неповторимый дорогой с детских лет аромат волос любимого. Но тяжелый запах благовоний почти полностью его скрыл, оставив лишь неуловимые нотки, заставляющие сердце сжиматься в груди все сильнее.

Тихий стук в дверь показался Александру раскатом грома и заставил, наконец, поднять голову.

\- Мой царь? – робкий голос Хареса последовал сразу за стуком.

Александр еще раз взглянул на друга, словно прося прощение за то, что их прервали.

\- Что там?- голос царя прозвучал раздраженно. Харесу стало еще больше не по себе.

\- Мой царь, жрецы уже пришли. Они хотят приступить к последним обрядам и приготовить тело к завтрашней церемонии погребения…

Тело.

Погребение.

От этих слов Александр вздрогнул так, словно его пронзили копьем, и судорожно схватился за руку своего филэ.

\- Хорошо. – все таки произнес он глухим безжизненным голосом. – Передай им, что скоро они смогут приступать.

\- Да, мой царь.

Тишина.

Холодная, но все еще красивая рука крепко зажата в лихорадочно горячей руке царя.

Осознание, как и всегда, накрыло ошеломляющим приступом почти физической боли, заставив потерять все силы и почти упасть на сохраненное бальзамировщиками тело любимого друга.

Неимоверным усилием воли, Александр заставил себя подняться и вновь посмотреть на дорогие черты, запечатлеть в памяти каждую линию, каждую деталь такого любимого лица, над красотой которого даже смерть бессильна; в последний раз прикоснуться к полным, плотно сжатым губам, провести пальцами по высокой скуле, коснуться губами к длинным темным ресницам, почувствовать влагу своих слез на холодной бледной коже… в последний раз…все в последний раз… перед тем как пламя костра скроет навеки его прекрасного филэ.

\- Скоро поход, филэ…- голос Александра звучал очень тихо, но на удивление спокойно, сквозь слезы, на бледный искусанных губах появилась нежная улыбка…- Совсем скоро… это лучшее, что я смог придумать, чтобы не огорчить тебя своим бессилием. Так или иначе, он станет моим спасением. И пока что я веду подготовку здесь, ты тоже сделай кое-что для меня, филэ, в последний раз…Ты ведь обещал что не оставишь меня после погребения, помнишь? Обещал что поможешь… Подготовь для меня еще одну переправу. Но на этот раз через Стикс. Чувствую, эта река скоро станет на моем пути, а разъезжать в захудалых лодках со слепыми стариками царю царей как-то не престало… Как думаешь?


End file.
